Altan Kartal
|altbackcolor=#FFFFFF; |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#36454F |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview |tabAlt=Hassō |titleAlt=Zanpakutō Spirit }} | image = | race = | birthday =October 7 | age =2906 | gender =Male | height =210cm (6'11") | weight =95kg (211lb.) | blood type =B Positive | affiliation =Gotei 13, Soul Society | previous affiliation =Balancers of Souls | profession = | position =Captain of the | previous position =Captain of the | division = | previous division = | partner =Danko Kakanzaki Seia Tulia Honoria | previous partner = | base of operations =11th Division HQ, , | relatives = | education =Jinzen Gutaikatō smithing | shikai ='Hassō' | bankai ='Kyūkyoku Hyōgen' | resurrección = | story debut =Bleach: Days on End | roleplay debut =Days on End: Beginning | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Altan Kartal (カータル･アルタン, Kātaru Arutan), rarely referred to as Kenpachi Kartal (カータル･剣八, Kātaru Kenpachi), is a and former Balancer of Souls, he was the first Captain of the , taking the seat at the founding of the Gotei 13, he is now the Captain of the , replacing , in that same capacity he is also the second person to bear the name Kenpachi. His Lieutenant is Danko Kakanzaki. Appearance Altan is a relatively middle-aged man of exceedingly tall stature and a very bulky build; exceeding his weight class with his prominent musculature alone. He has dark reddish-brown hair with a somewhat -tone, his hair is predominantly short and straight with bangs at the front that spike upwards as if . He has large and bushy eyebrows that point downwards at an angle as well as prominent brow ridges that slightly shadow his eyes, this together with his wrinkled nose make him look severely angry at all times. He has flat somewhat ovular brown eyes. In addition to prominent ridges, his cheekbones also stand out rather well along with a very straight jaw. A single scar runs the left side of his face, beginning not far below his left eye before ascending up through his forehead and disappearing into his hair line. There are several other scars running across the chest and stomach with little rhyme or reason in the patterns they form. He foregoes most upper clothing in favour of only wearing a short-sleeved Captain's haori with a carnelian underside and the 11th Division's emblem emblazoned on the back. His forearms and hands are wrapped up in clean, white bandages. For his lower clothing he does wear the standard Shinigami Shihakushō, consisting of the hakama, hakama-himo, tabi, and, waraji. Personality Altan is a seemingly dispassionate individual who rarely gets worked up about anything, maintaining a rather neutral atmosphere about himself and his typical angered-looking expression. Though he appears disinterested in the matters of others, he is quick to offer assistance in the face of a problem and very rarely turns down a request from his fellow Shinigami. His manner of speaking is very casual, never speaking formally and rarely does he actually say the names of those he is referring to, preferring a series of physical and mental identifiers instead. Though he does not elicit emotion often, he can prove to be rather surly when attempting his own unsubtle manner of bolstering or motivating a person. A throwback from his years as a gladiatorial battlemaster, he tends to belittle and demean those around him into action, even yelling if he thinks it'll help. One of the few people to get a rise out of him is Seia Tulia Honoria, his protégé amongst the Balancers of Souls. He is all-around more active in her presence, he laughs and jokes, making boasts where he otherwise wouldn't, and becomes furious when they fight, taking a vested interest in her progress. At times it feels as if he holds all of this in reserve just for those moments. He is a man forged in conflict. His Human life was spent almost entirely within gladiatorial fighting arenas, from dirty pits in the ground to massive stonework coliseums. He was infamous in life for being able to wield just about anything with great efficiency, even those tools that he had never once wielded before. He is a master of combat, and widely regarded as the strongest man of his generation. In spite of this, Altan largely dislikes fighting. In still and quiet moments, he is able to vividly recall his days as a gladiator, the chanting masses hungering for further violence, the uneven breaths and rustling of metal parts from any number of exhausted and fear struck combatants, the scent and feel of blood across his form, and even the racing of his heart beat from those events. It is an unsettling feeling for him and one he would rather do away with. As a result he is often found occupying himself with any kind of activity, be it menial or otherwise, in order to generate background noise and take up his concentration. Much of the skills and hobbies he has picked up since entering Soul Society stem from this rather than his unnaturally swift growth rate. To contradict himself, there is a part of Altan that takes pleasure in the thrill of combat, an attribute best realized by the spirit of his very own Zanpakutō which can be personified as a living representation of battle lust. If given enough reason to, or if a fight simply drags on long enough for him to become comfortable with it, Altan is capable of "letting loose", becoming far more expressive and acting with clear enjoyment. While he would normally seek to end a fight as quickly as possible, when caught up in the flow, he will instead attempt to bring out the best in his opponent so that he might find more enjoyment in a combatant that can give him their all. Going too far in causes Altan to lose himself in a trance-like state that he refers to as Iken (寝剣, Sword Sleep), where-in he does little more than seek out battle after battle, cutting a swathe through where ever he happens to be until he has his fill of battle. This is because he fights not with any particular mind set, instead he simply "lets his body do its thing". He claims to be physically incapable of holding back in a fight and always give it his all, though his blade does everything it can to hamper him in order to savour battles its own way. If he feels the need, he will also use combat as a way to vent bottled up emotions or to relieve stress. Altan's claim that he is a master of all arts is not something he takes likely, and not something he applies only to the martial arts. He takes to all sorts of crafts in order to continue bettering himself and find enjoyment. He is a highly adept chef, able to cook almost any known dish that happens to grace his presence. He does not consider any dish his best, though he enjoys making most out of any other. He enjoys practicing though doesn't do so often in part due to how quiet such an activity tends to be, allowing his mind to wander in spite of the concentration required. The most recent art he has picked up would be that of , having quickly worked his way up the list of weaponry that one could craft, he has made every possible mundane weapon that he feels he needs to and set his sights on forging more, thus he sought out in order to train under him. He is a man of relatively simple tastes, though capable of cooking something far more elaborate, he is more content with simple foods like . He primarily drinks with no noticeable effects despite how often it is consumed. He largely dislikes . History (Coming Soon) Powers & Abilities Trivia *Altan and Kartal are Turkish names meaning "red dawn" and "eagle" respectively. *His date of birth is intended as a reference to the foundation of the , which seperated from the to become its own power in . *The colour associated with Altan is Carnelian, otherwise known as Cornell Red, it is a shade of red which, in Japanese colour culture, represents anger, strength, excitement, and, passion among other things. *In Japanese, Altan would refer to himself with the pronoun yo (余), a word commonly used by men in older times. *Images on this article were drawn by Luminent-Soul on DeviantArt on commission from the author. Appearances Bleach: Days on End *Days on End: Beginning References Titles | title =Second Kenpachi | years = ? - Current | after =Third Kenpachi }} | title =Captain of the | years = ? - Current | after =Incumbent }} | years = - ? | after =Eskengai Segomari }} Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Captains Category:11th Division Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Hakuda Masters Category:Kidō Masters Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Gotei 13 Category:Character Category:Characters